


(Not So) Unexpected

by iamvali



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvali/pseuds/iamvali
Summary: In tutta onestà, ritrovarsi in casa di Kara in compagnia della sola Lena Luthor non è esattamente ciò che Maggie Sawyer aveva in mente quando ha proposto ad Alex di passare insieme la serata di san Valentino.(Sanvers, pre-SuperCorp.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Established Sanvers; Pre-SuperCorp attraverso gli occhi di Maggie Sawyer.  
> (2) Una cosetta idiota che ho scritto di fretta (Maggie è un po’ OOC, perdonatemi). Qualche parolaccia e qualche riferimento a * sexy times * qua e là. Spero che vi piaccia.  
> (3) A Simona, che anche senza saperlo ispira tutto quello che scrivo.

  
 

* * *

* * *

  
   
  
In tutta onestà (e si sta riferendo a livelli di onestà del tipo _Giuro di dire la verità, tutta la verità, nient’altro che la verità_ ), ritrovarsi in casa di Kara in compagnia della sola Lena Luthor non è esattamente il modo in cui Maggie Sawyer aveva in mente di festeggiare il giorno di San Valentino quest’anno. (Al diavolo l’e _sattamente -_ non è _per niente_ quello che Maggie Sawyer aveva in mente.)  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
E pensare che la giornata era iniziata così bene.  
   
  
Una serata a casa di Alex in compagnia della settima stagione di Grey’s Anatomy (e Maggie non si può lamentare di questo, anche se ha già visto ogni episodio almeno tre volte, perché - insomma, Lexie Grey), che ha portato ad una particolarmente interessante situazione che ha visto protagoniste lei ed Alex nude sul letto ed un grande numero di profanità pronunciate da entrambe; il che a sua volta ha portato al suo collasso più totale, ad una notte di coccole nel sonno e ad un meraviglioso risveglio in compagnia di una Alex Danvers ancora nuda e piuttosto bagnata, _là sotto_.  
   
  
Il che ovviamente ha portato a sesso, altro sesso, colazione insieme a base di biscotti e caffè perché a quanto pare Alex non sa cucinare nemmeno per salvarsi la vita, altro sesso nella doccia, un passaggio sulla Ducati di Alex fino alla centrale e un “Ci sentiamo più tardi.. Oh, stasera da me, giusto?” e un bacio come arrivederci.  
   
  
Davvero, Maggie non poteva chiedere di meglio. (Alex è - Dio, Alex è meravigliosa.)  
   
  
  
Finché -  
   
  
Alle 13.45 il suo telefono si è illuminato e tutte le due dettagliate previsioni per la serata (cena romantica e sesso mozzafiato e _quelle tre parole_ ) sono andate a put - sì, sono andate a farsi benedire.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
 _Non chiedermi come o perché ma quell’imbecille di mia sorella ha avuto la brillante idea di organizzare di trascorrere questa serata in compagnia di Mon-El, Winn e James. Ora si è resa conto che tutte queste persone hanno provato o ancora provano qualcosa per lei e mi sta supplicando di unirci alla loro serata per evitare un disastro assicurato e la probabile morte di uno di uno di loro e io sto per cedere. Non odiarmi ti prego.._  
   
  
Quando le ha risposto che _Non potrei mai odiarti Alex. Dai, sono sicura che sarà divertente! E poi san Valentino è una festa così sopravvalutata_ , era sincera.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Quando due ore più tardi Alex le ha scritto che _Alle 7 da Kara? Oh, e non chiedermi come, perché, che diavolo, tua sorella è fuori controllo, ma Lena Luthor si è aggiunta alla lista degli invitati_ e lei ha risposto _Ci vediamo lì!_ , la sua fiducia nella serata ha iniziato a vacillare. ( _Ma Alex sarà lì,_ si è detta. _E se c’è Alex non può andare male._ )  
  
  
   
\---  
   
  
  
Ma poi -  
  
  
   
Beh, non crede in Dio - ma se ci credesse, sarebbe più che disposta ad ammettere che quel Dio in cui per amore di discussione in questo preciso istante sta credendo, per qualche strana ragione (forse connessa al suo orientamento sessuale? Chi lo sa) ce l’ha con lei - perché esattamente alle 6.35 un gruppo di alieni provenienti da Baark’lav attacca una banca e prende in ostaggio una decina di persone e Supergirl deve abbandonare i preparativi per la serata (e il suo appartamento) per precipitarsi sul posto e Alex viene richiamata al DEO e Mon-El è senza telefono e impegnato chi sa dove a fare chi sa cosa ed è quasi del tutto certa che James sia Guardian e Winn sia il suo aiutante segreto e il suo turno alla NCPD è finito mezz’ora prima e sul suo telefono c’è un messaggio di Supergirl che la supplica di andare a casa sua a spegnere il forno e _Se potessi anche intrattenere Lena magari inventando una scusa plausibile sul perché non sono a casa grazie grazie grazie_ e quando mai Maggie è riuscita a dire di no a una Danvers.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Quindi, sì- in estrema sintesi è così che Maggie Sawyer si è trovata nell’appartamento di Kara Danvers, con un grembiule che la proclama _La miglior forchetta_ nonostante l’odore di bruciato che ora permea ogni angolo della sala, e Lena Luthor seduta sul divano (alle 6.55 - perché _figurarsi_ se Lena Luthor non arriva con almeno cinque minuti di anticipo).  
  
  
   
\---  
   
  
  
“Vuoi un bicchiere di vino?”  
   
  
“No, grazie.”  
   
  
“Oh, ok. Allora continuo a cucinare, ok? So-sono certa che Kara sarà qua da un momento all’altro.”  
   
  
Si inciampa nel tappeto e per poco non sbatte la testa contro lo spigolo del tavolo, perché questo è il livello del suo disagio in questo momento. Lena Luthor non alza lo sguardo dal telefono.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
“Non vorrei risultare sgarbata, ma chi saresti tu, esattamente?”  
   
  
Sorprendentemente, e questo va contro ogni sua previsione fino a quel momento, Maggie rimpiange il silenzio pesantemente imbarazzante che ha fatto loro compagnia fino a quel momento.  
   
  
“Maggie Sawyer, detective della poliz- beh, non credo che questo ti interessi.”  
   
  
“Oh.”  
  
   
Bene. Lena è tornata a concentrarsi sul telefono. (Per una donna che ha avuto la sua degna quota di primi appuntamenti, Maggie deve ammettere di essere disgustosamente poco brava in tutta questa storia dell’intrattenere altre persone.) L’interesse per il suo telefono purtroppo non dura a lungo.  
   
  
“E posso chiederti che cosa ci fai nell’appartamento di Kara, la sera di san Valentino? Mentre Kara non c’è?”  
   
  
Oh, già. Forse è opportuno fornire qualche spiegazione a proposito.  
   
  
“Sono - ehm, sono la fidanzata di Alex, la sorella di Kara? Sì, ecco, e dato che sia Alex che Kara sono in ritardo questa sera, mi hanno chiesto di venire qui e di farti entrare e tutto il resto.. Insomma, di aspettarle insieme..” (È il meglio che riesce a fare. Lena Luthor e il suo sguardo glaciale la mettono un tantino a disagio, ma non è il caso di farne una tragedia. Insomma, ha a che fare con criminali e sparatorie ogni santo giorno, non è che è una pappamolle o cose simili.)  
   
  
“Oh. Ok. Quindi l’agente Danvers sarà qui questa sera, insieme a te? Bene. Bene.”  
   
  
Nonostante il suo tono sembri contraddire le sue stesse parole, Lena non aggiunge altro - Maggie le è enormemente grata per questo.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
“Vuoi assaggiare un po’ di cracker e formaggio, sai - ehm, per aperitivo?”  
   
  
“No, grazie. Va bene così.”  
   
  
“Oh. Sicura? Li ha fatti Kara, si è presa il giorno libero per cuc-”  
   
  
Prima che possa finire, Lena si è alzata e ha preso due piccoli cracker.  
   
  
“Mmh, sono deliziosi.”  
   
  
È quasi del tutto sicura che Lena Luthor le abbia appena mentito per preservare l’inesistente reputazione culinaria di Kara (insomma, l’aspetto di quei cracker è disgustoso - il sapore non può essere tanto meglio), ma lascia ugualmente il piatto sul tavolo davanti al divano prima di voltarsi. Ci sono cose che hanno bisogno della sua supervisione in questa casa, ma Lena Luthor non è una di queste.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Alle 19.13, dopo sette interi minuti di silenzio, Maggie prende il telefono e dice addio alla sua dignità.  
   
  
 _Ti prego Alex dimmi che state per arrivare o che avete bisogno di me lì. Lena luthor mi fa un po’ paura_  
   
  
Alex le risponde con una faccina e un _Resisti, ci siamo quasi._ E pochi secondi più tardi, _Pensa a questo: se resisti ti ricompenserò..._ E ok, Maggie ce la può fare. È una detective della polizia, per la miseria. Lei, Lena Luthor e il silenzio per altri cinque-dieci minuti - pff, un gioco da ragazzi.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Dopotutto, non è che lo sguardo che Lena Luthor le ha lanciato quando venti minuti prima lei le ha aperto la porta e l’ha accolta nell’appartamento di Kara le abbia gelato le interiora o le abbia causato un aumento considerevole del livello del suo disagio esistenziale.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
“Vuoi -”  
   
  
“Non voglio nulla, grazie.”  
   
  
“Stavo per chiederti se volevi che mettessi in frigo la bottiglia di rosso che hai portato. Non sono un’esperta di vino e ignoro se -”  
   
  
“No, no. Va lasciata riposare a temperatura ambiente per un po’.”  
   
  
“Ok. Bene.”  
   
  
“Bene.”  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Alle 19.27, Maggie è pronta a posare il grembiule, dichiararsi sconfitta e tornarsene a casa rinunciando ad una notte di sesso con Alex. Davvero, è una detective con quasi cinque anni di esperienza sul campo, ma ci sono cose che non può fare, e a quanto pare rimanere in una stanza con Lena Luthor per più di venti minuti è una di queste. Tutto ciò che deve fare ora è elaborare una scusa vagamente accettabile e salutare Lena Luthor prima di abbandonarla nell’appartamento.  
   
  
“Forse -”  
   
  
“Pensi che Kara arriverà presto? Insomma, supponevo che fosse dovuta correre alla CatCo per qualche articolo dell’ultima ora, ma è passata più di mezz’ora e -”  
   
  
“Sì, doveva - ehm, doveva scrivere un pezzo su una rapina in banca, mi pare. E Alex è stata chiamata dall’FBI insieme a Wi-l’agente Schott, l’hai conosciuto? Mentre James Olsen è -”  
   
  
Lena la sta guardando con uno sguardo assolutamente indecifrabile. (E Maggie, non per vantarsi - ma assolutamente per vantarsi, è piuttosto brava a leggere lo sguardo delle donne.)  
   
  
“Oh, quindi tutte queste persone saranno qui, questa sera?”  
   
  
“Mmm sì. Oh, e anche Mon-Mike! Mike.”  
   
  
“Oh.”  
   
  
“Già. Beh, comunque io-io mi sono appena resa conto che-”  
   
  
“Non-non avevo capito. Non avevo capito che ci-che ci sarebbero state altre persone. Questa sera.”  
   
  
Oh. E allora perché mai –  
   
  
 _Oh._  
   
  
“Kara è venuta nel mio ufficio per un’intervista questa mattina, e immagina la mia sorpresa quando mi ha chiesto se volevo cenare con lei questa sera. Nel suo appartamento. La sera di san Valentino.”  
   
  
Oh no. Perché. Perché a lei. Dove diavolo è Alex quando serve? Dove sono _tutti_?  
   
  
“Ho pensato che - oh, Dio, sono stata una tale idiota.”  
   
  
“No, no.”  
   
  
Le dice, cercando di utilizzare un tono anche solo minimamente rassicurante, perché non ama particolarmente avere discorsi emotivi con - beh, con le persone (che cavolo, non ama particolarmente le persone, punto) e questo potrà sembrare poco ad un osservatore esterno ma lei si sta sforzando, ok? “Non sei stata un’idiota. È che Kara -”  
   
  
“Kara è così carina, lo so!”  
   
  
E no - questo non è _proprio_ quello che aveva intenzione di dire (ciò che stava per uscire dalle sue labbra era più sulla falsariga del _Kara è meravigliosa perché a) è la sorella della mia fidanzata e b) è Supergirl e non voglio mettermela contro, ma a volte è assolutamente incapace di leggere correttamente la situazione in cui si trova e questo la porta a fare le cose più idiote tipo invitare tre ragazzi che sa avere una cotta per lei a festeggiare san Valentino con lei e poi invitare anche una ragazza che a quanto pare a sua volta prova qualcosa per lei e in aggiunta rovinare tutti i miei piani per la serata costringendomi a stare qua e ad avere una conversazione impegnativa con Lena Luthor mentre lei è fuori a tirare calci agli alieni cattivi_ ). Ha la decenza di fingere e annuire.  
   
  
“È molto carina, sì. Preferisco sua sorella, in tutta onestà.”  
   
  
Lena non pare averla sentita.  
   
  
“È così solare ed ottimista.. Ha così tanta voglia di cambiare il mondo per il meglio, di fare la sua parte, di seguire il suo cuore e proteggere tutti.. Ed è così - è così forte, e determinata.. E pensavo-pensavo che fosse, che forse ci fosse una possibilità, per noi? Quan-quando mi ha chiesto di venire qui stasera, ho pensato che allora era vero, che non mi stavo immaginando quegli sguardi, che non ero io a leggere qualcosa di più nelle sue interazioni con me ma che davvero questo qualcosa ci fosse.. E invece.. Oh Dio, e non so nemmeno se le piacciano le donne, non so niente! Mi sono illusa che lei fosse interessata a me ma non so niente!”  
   
  
(Oh santissimo san Gaio. Questo san Valentino è decisamente in fondo alla lista non ancora esistente ma che presto creerà dei peggiori modi di festeggiare la festa degli innamorati. Davvero, è decisamente peggio del 14 febbraio 2009 - e quel giorno ha scoperto la sua fidanzata di sette mesi a letto con un’altra sua ex.)  
   
  
  
Ok. Deve trovare una via d’uscita. Deve respirare, guardarsi attorno, elaborare una strategia ed eseguirla - ed aspettare l’arrivo dei soccorsi. (Lo sguardo le cade sull’armadio a cielo aperto di Kara - e, seriamente? Perché non può comprarsi una guardaroba come fanno tutti?)  
   
  
“Beh, Kara di certo indossa un numero sospettosamente alto di camicie a quadretti. Per una ragazza eterosessuale, intendo.”  
   
  
“Le risaltano la muscolatura. E associare l’essere omosessuale al vestirsi in un certo modo è estremamente ingiusto.” (Oh Dio, sarà difficile.)  
   
  
“Va beh, dico solo quello che vedo. Oh, e Alex mi ha detto che Kara ha passato una fase Xena. Con tanto di poster e puntate registrate in TV. Avrei voluto vederla. Ora che ci penso. E Willow era il suo personaggio preferito in ‘Buffy l’ammazzavampiri’.”  
   
  
“È il complesso dell’eroe.” (Sarà _molto_ difficile.)  
   
  
“So che Winn per un po’ di tempo ha sospettato che lei fosse lesbica.”  
   
  
“E ora ha smesso di sospettarlo? Perché?”  
   
  
Oh, già. _Quello_.  
   
  
“Ehm, a quanto pare lei gli ha detto di non essere gay? Ma insomma, sappiamo entrambe che questo non vuol dire niente.. Metà delle mie ex fidanzate hanno detto la stessa cosa - e parecchie di loro mentre stavamo insieme!”  
   
  
Lena Luthor non sembra convinta dalla sua spiegazione. “Però gli ha detto di non esserlo. Gli ha detto di non essere gay.”  
   
  
“Beh, magari l’ha intesa come precisazione. insomma, io stessa tenderei a considerarla più bisessuale che omosessuale. Ma - oh, guarda! Ha una bandiera arcobaleno in camera! La vedi? Laggiù..”  
   
  
“Potrebbe averla messa per mostrare un qualche tipo di supporto materiale a sua sorella.”  
   
  
“Oppure potrebbe averla messa perché - non so, è bisessuale? Insomma, tutti i discorsi che fa su come gli alieni devono sentirsi liberi di uscire allo scoperto e di vivere quello che sono suonano sempre un po’ come un coming out, a pensarci..”  
   
  
“È semplice retorica da giornalista. Ha un dono con le parole, sa come veicolare certi messaggi usando le metafore più efficaci. È davvero brava. Ho letto tutti i suoi articoli..”  
   
  
Dio, quella donna ha letteralmente dei cuori al posto degli occhi, è imbarazzante. E come diavolo ha fatto a non accorgersi prima della gigantesca infatuazione che Lena Luthor ha per Kara? Questa cosa sta decisamente minando la sua fiducia in se stessa - è una detective, per la miseria! Scoprire cose è il suo mestiere.  
   
  
“Guarda! Vedi, accanto alla TV? Ha il DVD di ‘Carol’!”  
   
  
“Non è necessario essere non-eterosessuali per apprezzare quel film, detective.”  
  
   
Oh, per tutti i -.  
   
  
“Insomma, io vorrei veramente che fosse lesbica, o bisessuale, o pansessuale - o interessata a me, le etichette non mi importano.. Ma, devo ammetterlo, non ho prove a favore. E non certo per mancanza di indagine da parte mia! Insomma, ho provato a fare dei commenti su certe donne, o a chiederle che cosa ne pensasse, per vedere - sì, per vedere la sua reazione, per capire.”  
   
  
“E..? Che cosa è successo? Di chi le hai chiesto?”  
  
   
Lena si tinge di rosso. Maggie inizia ad avere paura di ciò che sta per uscire dalla sua bocca (e - di nuovo - lei combatte i criminali per vivere).  
   
  
“Beh, ecco - sai che Supergirl è un po’, come dire, un’icona gay, diciamo -”  
  
   
Aiuto.  
   
  
“- E che è molto apprezzata nella nostra comunità, soprattutto nella comunità lesbica.. Non sono poche le donne, lesbiche e bisessuali e non solo, che esprimono il loro apprezzamento per lei ed è diventato quasi un indicatore dell’orientamento sessuale e -”  
   
  
Aiuto aiuto.  
   
  
“- E come dare torto a chiunque la voglia, in quel senso! Insomma, parlando oggettivamente, hai visto che corpo? E che sorriso? E-e che mani e -”  
   
  
“Ti prego dimmi che non hai chiesto a Kara Danvers se vuole farsi Supergirl.”  
  
   
“No! No! No-non in questi termini, diciamo?”  
   
  
Oh, ma che cazzo. Ma che cosa è diventata la sua vita. E ora come - come _diavolo_ glielo spiega a questa qua che qualunque reazione Kara abbia avuto a una simile domanda, non l’ha avuta per le ragioni che Lena immagina?  
   
  
“Ho fatto qualche commento su Supergirl, insomma - cose che pensano tutte, e volevo chiederle che cosa ne pensasse lei, ma Kara è diventata tutta rossa in viso e ha iniziato a blaterare e ho capito che era enormemente a disagio a causa dell’argomento e così ho cambiato discorso. E non-non ho più detto nulla su nessuna donna, perché se questa è la reazione che ha al solo nominare l’attrazione che una donna può avere per un’eroina, figuriamoci se si trattasse di persone con cui ha un rapporto diretto.”  
   
  
  
Basta. Le dispiace per Lena e la sua cotta per Kara ma questo è veramente troppo. È ufficialmente pronta a dichiararsi sconfitta e a ritornare al suo piano originario, AKA abbandonare Lena Luthor nell’appartamento e andare a casa a sbronzarsi per dimenticare la serata.  
   
  
  
Ma poi -  
   
  
Ma poi i suoi occhi lo vedono. Lì, di fronte a lei per l’intera conversazione. La soluzione ad ogni suo problema - la prova definitiva dell’efficacia del suo gaydar - la sua via d’uscita da questo incubo chiamato ‘obbligo di conversazione con Lena Luthor’. Lo schermo del computer di Kara, acceso, una pagina aperta su -  
  
   
“Tumblr.”  
   
  
“Cosa? Davvero hai detto -”  
   
  
“Kara è su Tumblr.”  
   
  
  
Dall’urlo stridulo ed inumano che esce dalla gola di Lena, Maggie deduce che questo è sufficiente per provare il suo punto.  
   
  
“Oh Dio, davvero? Oh, non ci posso credere.. Quindi - quindi non è eterosessuale! Posso sperare, posso sperare, non è vero? Insomma, magari non è interessata a me, al momento, ma potrebbe esserlo.. Devo solo-devo farle capire che potrebbe esserci una possibilità e oh mio Dio devo sapere qual è il suo nome utente e che cosa posta e -”  
   
  
Lena Luthor si dimentica della sua esistenza ed intrattiene una conversazione con se stessa per i cinque minuti successivi. (Non male. Oh, e a quanto pare Kara reblogga immagini di paesaggi e news di politica e di impegno sociale - perché, ovvio - e gifset di Clarke e Lexa - perché, _ovvio_.)  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Lena è nel bel mezzo di un passionale discorso di auto-incoraggiamento (in cui lei ripete, “Ce la posso fare, quindi. Ho una chance” e Maggie interviene annuendo con la testa e pregando divinità in cui non crede), quando Alex e Kara irrompono nell’appartamento, pizza in mano e quello che dal profumo le pare cinese in una borsa.  
   
  
Maggie non è mai stata così felice di vederle, lo giura.  
   
  
Kara la saluta e poi si precipita da Lena (il suo gaydar funziona eccome, cazzo), ma i suoi occhi hanno interesse solo per Alex. Alex si avvicina e la abbraccia, baciandola sulle labbra per un paio di secondi, così - come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, prima di allungare un braccio e posare la borsa col cibo sul tavolo alle sue spalle, senza spezzare il loro abbraccio.  
   
  
“Mi sei mancata,” le mormora tra i capelli, perché - beh, Alex è più alta di lei, non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi in questo.  
   
  
“Anche tu, Danvers. Credimi. Anche tu.”  
   
  
E Alex ha già alzato un sopracciglio in quel suo modo interrogativo che è in realtà dannatamente sexy e che le fa venire voglia di buttarla sul divano e _farle cose_ , così Maggie abbassa la voce e aggiunge, “Ti dico tutto a casa. Credimi, è meglio così.”  
   
  
Quando si separano l’una dall’altra e Maggie si volta verso il divano, Lena e Kara stanno ancora parlando, una più sorridente dell’altra. (Ed è la prima volta che ha la possibilità di osservarle interagire l’una con l’altra e - seriamente, come ha potuto Lena Luthor credere anche solo per un istante che tutto ciò che Kara cercasse con lei fosse un’amicizia? Insomma, la sua attrazione è così palese, così ovvia, è scritta sul suo viso e -)  
   
  
“Ci credi? Mia sorella e Lena Luthor, _amiche_..”  
   
  
Ok, forse è meglio posticipare il racconto di ciò che è successo a dopo il sesso, se vuole che _questo_ ci sia. (E lo vuole. Eccome.)  
   
   
  
\---  
   
  
  
Winn e James le raggiungono qualche minuto dopo, e Mon-El si aggiunge a loro poco dopo cena. Guardano ‘Veep’ e giocano a Monopoly e a Taboo e forse è per il sorriso rilassato sul volto di Lena, o per il fatto che questi _Super_ Amici non sono così male (a parte il nome. Il nome è ridicolo), o perché la mano di Alex non lascia la sua nemmeno per un istante - ma tutto sommato, a fine serata, Maggie esce dall’appartamento con un sorriso sulle labbra (e una grande, grandissima voglia di chiudersi in camera con Alex).  
   
  
  
Fa l’occhiolino a Lena prima di chiudere la porta.  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Il sesso è meraviglioso. Insomma - lo è sempre, ma forse è vero che l’attesa fortifica i forti o cavolate simili. (È quasi del tutto sicura che il detto non sia esattamente questo ma Cristo santissimo ha Alex Danvers nuda sopra di lei e nessuno può incolparla se non ha la testa di pensare a ridicoli proverbi in questo momento.)  
   
  
  
\---  
   
  
  
Non dice _quelle_ tre parole - perché, beh - le sente, ovviamente, ma non è il momento giusto. In compenso, dice molte altre parole, le prime delle quali _Quindi, Lena Luthor prova qualcosa per tua sorella_ e le ultime delle quali _Ora possiamo mettere da parte questo argomento e concentrarci su cose un tantino più interessanti - tipo io, te e quel bellissimo giochetto che nascondi nell’armadio?_  
   
  
Anche Alex dice molte altre parole, la maggior parte delle quali _Lena Luthor cosa?_ e _Non voglio sapere_ e le ultime delle quali _Come posso pensare a quello quando mi hai appena detto che Lena Luthor ha pensato di chiedere a mia sorella se voleva farsi Supergirl per sapere se le piacciono le donne? Queste sono cose che non si possono dimenticare._  
   
  
  
 _\--_ -  
   
  
  
E Maggie è certa che forse, con l’aiuto della giusta dose di nudità, avrebbe potuto convincere Alex dell’efficienza di quel gioco per l’obiettivo propostesi di esiliare i pensieri riguardanti Lena Luthor e Kara in quell’area del cervello chiamata “Non ora, probabilmente mai”, se solo cinque secondi dopo la fine della loro conversazione sull’argomento il telefono di Alex non si fosse illuminato con un messaggio di sua sorella.  
   
  
 _Stavo casualmente usando il mio super-udito e Lena cosa? È questo quello che Lena voleva sapere??_  
   
  
(No. Il 15 febbraio non prospetta per niente bene.)  
   
   
  
 

* * *

* * *

  
   
  
Fine  
   
 

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
   
   
 


End file.
